


Fluffy!

by jacquelee



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Edna makes clothes for Agnes, Margo and Edith.





	Fluffy!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt: The Incredibles/Any, Edna Mode, Dress for Success

Edna didn't normally work for supervillains, or any villains for that matter, having carved out her reputation as the top designer for superheroes very carefully. But those three little girls were just too tempting models and as much as she was known for her cold and non-caring nature, deep down Edna was just as susceptible for the girls charm as anyone else. 

So when they had shown up on her doorstep, asking for outfits, she couldn't say no. And now, seeing their shining eyes grow wider with every new outfit she showed them, she was glad she hadn't. 

"And this last one is of course also water proof, ice proof, bullet proof, resistant against any form of radiation and, of course, common dirt. Wearing this, your success will be guaranteed. What do you think, children?", she whirled around, stick in hand, a big grin in her face, just to be confronted with three pairs of wide, questioning eyes that didn't look as enthusiastic as she had hope. "What? What is it." 

The girls shared looks and finally, the smallest, Agnes as Edna remembered, started talking. 

"We just thought, maybe something… shinier."

"Yes, something bright, neon." 

"And maybe something fluffy. And pink." 

Edna opened her mouth. Then she closed it again. 

"Something fluffy. Fluffy!" 

She truly didn't know what to say, for what must be the first time in her life. Fluffy! But then she looked into those eyes again and how pleading and close to tears they seemed and reigned in the explosion inside of her. 

"Fluffy. Alright. Fine. Let's see what we can do." 

Immediately, the girls' faces lit up and they all thanked her profusely, though Edna only half listened to them because she imagined to herself the new line. 

Fluff! By Edna Mode. Yes, yes, she could see it now. It would be fabulous.


End file.
